


Why Ginrius is reasonable and fit for fanfiction create?

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: Just some pieces I find in OOtp.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Why Ginrius is reasonable and fit for fanfiction create?

要说我的all金妮otp是什么，那绝对是犬金（Ginrius）我是怎么入这个坑的呢？纯粹是因为这两个人分别是我在HP里最喜欢男性人物和女性人物，所以我就好奇的某天无聊的在F/F/N用两个人的标签搜文。本来是完全没有把这两位往cp方向想的，但是洋妞太太们把我成功的拉入了坑。

回想起原著里那句“我和你一样关心西里斯。”其实犬金搞拉郎还是蛮有基础的。

直到今年重新混圈又翻起了原著才发现凤凰社里的犬金可真的不止那句“我和你一样关心西里斯。”那么简单。那么就让我们来趴一趴HP原著里哈利视角下西里斯和金妮的互动吧。

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

首先是第五章 凤凰社 

“Some’n say m’ name？”Mundungus mumbled sleepily. 

He raised a very grubby hand in the air as through voting，his droopy，bloodshot eyes unfocused. Ginny giggled. 

"The meeting is over，Dung，"said Sirius，as they all sat down around him at the table. "Harry's arrived. "

"有人叫我的名字吗？"蒙顿格斯瞌睡的嘟囔道。

他高高的举起一只脏兮兮的手，像是要投票表决，他那双眼皮耸拉着的，充血的眼睛迷茫地瞪着。金妮咯咯的笑了。

“会议结束了，顿格，”西里斯说，他们都围绕着蒙顿格斯在桌子旁坐下，“哈利来了。”

—————————————————————————————

以上可以看出西里斯居然注意到了金妮取笑蒙顿格斯？hhh毕竟西里斯年轻的时候也是喜欢开玩笑搞恶作剧的人，他们真的非常有默契！

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

其次，第九章 韦斯莱夫人的烦恼

“What about you，Sirius?”Ginny asked，thumping Hermione on the back. 

Sirius，who was right beside Harry，let out his usual barklike laugh. 

“那你呢，西里斯？”金妮问，边拍着赫敏的后背

西里斯，他坐在哈利的右边，发出了他通常狗叫一般的笑声。

——————————————————————————————

这部分就是长辈们开始谈当级长了的经历了。在唐克斯提起了这个话题之后，金妮第一个想的居然是问西里斯有没当过级长？金妮这么问一是可能因为熟了，二就是单纯好奇了。很反感有人拿这段为某cp做证明证明金妮情商高能理解某人，其实是人家就单纯好奇跟西里斯聊聊→_→

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

第二十二章 圣芒戈魔法伤病医院

  
  
  
  


这一段就是哈利目睹了亚瑟被咬之后 韦斯莱一家的小朋友和哈利都被送到了格里莫广场12号。在看他们到达了之后，西里斯第一反应是给金妮搭把手？后面金妮度过了旅行的不适，第一反应就是向西里斯借衣服？🧐而西里斯也劝住了金妮，不要冲动的去救父亲。金妮听进去了。

—————————————————————————————

这段就非常玩味了。教子他们一群人回家，西里斯的第一反应是拉住金妮而不是拉住教子？明明教子才应该是更亲的人呐。而且在金妮冲动的想要借斗篷去救父亲时，西里斯理智的拦住了。毕竟西里斯年少时也是轻狂的类型，西里斯能拉住金妮不要金妮犯她犯过的错。

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

第二十九章 就业指导

这点就是指导哈利与西里斯联系了。

——————————————————————————————

很多人认为这是金妮能够理解哈利的体现，但是他们也忽视了金妮本身就跟西里斯关系不错。金妮帮助哈利和西里斯联系，潜意识里也是想知道跨辈交西里斯过的好不好。

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

第三十三章 战斗与飞行

这句就是那句令人印象深刻的“我和你一样关心西里斯了”，另外金妮顺便向哈利炫耀了一下她给德拉科施了个蝙蝠精咒的战绩😝

——————————————————————————————

上面就是犬金最后的绝笔了。引用丽塔•斯基特女士的话，“在那个夏天，吉妮维娅失去了那双她爱慕的灰眼睛。”

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

综上，犬金拉郎或者是犬金cb都是非常有基础的。金妮和西里斯一样冲动，一样鲁莽，而且也一样喜欢搞搞恶作剧玩。另外，由于西里斯犯过很多错误，所以他也能拉住金妮不要犯哈。因此，凤凰社背景真的很适合补脑犬金。毕竟在哈利的视角下他们都已经盖章过这么熟了，那么在哈利没看见的视角里，他们绝对发生了更多的互动。


End file.
